Un amor lleno de peligros
by Sabi20
Summary: Existe una profecia china la cual dice que el verdadero mal no era el mandarín, sino el destructor llamado Miujok; ahora, siglos después vuelven a reencar en personas de este siglo y de nuevo el destructor le atacará donde más le duele. Les aviso que solo serán 6 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

El conde Nefaria estaba sentado esperando con gran impaciencia al padrastro de Gene Khan; traían un plan entre manos para vengarse del muchacho que les arruino sus brillantes vidas. Ambos conocían la debilidad del "mandarín", su patético amor por la pelirroja, quien también les ha causado un sinfín de problemas; de repente una explosión ocurrió cerca de él, pero no se inmuto en cambio una sonrisa aparece en su perverso rostro. "Llegas tarde Zhang", parándose de la incómoda cama.

"Disculpa", tendiéndole la mano, "No están fácil crear un montón de distracciones en cuestión de minutos"

"Bien", aceptando su mano, "No sabía que tú eras la reencarnación del destructor del mandarín original, pero bueno ¿Qué esperamos?"

Zhang convoco un ligero conjuro y en pocos segundos una luz blanca e intensa son trasladados a un sombrío edificio donde llevarían a cabo el plan. Tan pronto se recuperaron del agitado viaje comenzaron a alistar todo para la tormenta cercana, solo era cuestión de esperar.

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad estaba el joven Gene Khan leyendo los pergaminos que robo de la antigua biblioteca china hace pocas semanas, al leer el ultimo fragmento se levanto con tanta furia que la silla callo con gran estruendo al piso alfombrado. "¡No puedo creer esto!", llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, "Si las escrituras son ciertas Zhang hará todo para hacerme sufrir hasta el final de mis días", yendo al buro de lado derecho de su cama, revolvió varios papeles hasta toparse con una cajita de madera donde guardaba la imagen que tanto apreciaba, su querida pepper potts. "No permitiré que algo malo te pase", le dijo a la foto mientras quedaba profundamente dormido, sin saber que su tormento apenas comenzaría. Mientras tanto en casa de pepper, la joven acababa de llegar a susolitario hogar, cosa muy común ya que su padre era del FBI; fue a su cuarto pero estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no noto un par de sombras cerca de la ventana. De repente un par de manos le taparon la boca con un trapo húmedo y en pocos segundos cayó en una profunda inconsciencia, poco después se transportan al sombrío lugar. Sin ninguna consideración dejaron caer a la joven sobre el frio y sucio piso, solo se escucho un leve quejido de dolor proveniente de ella, la arrastraron hasta el centro donde había una larga cadena, la cual ataron fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, al tener todo listo se dispusieron a descansar, empezaría al fin su venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Pesadilla de Gene-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", los gritos de la joven se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. El mandarín no lograba encontrarla y aquellos lastimeros sonidos le hacían temblar de rabia e impotencia; tras varios minutos de recorrer el lugar puerta por puerta la encontró al fin, pero aquella imagen le hizo crear un odio extremo.

Zhang, su padrastro, jalaba con fuerza la cadena, la cual estaba atada a su frágil y sangrante cuello, mientras…mientras…la penetraba salvajemente; sin mencionar que Nefaria le azotaba con un látigo de tres puntas lo cual provocaba el sangrado de su espalda.

-fin pesadilla de Gene-

Gene se levanto bruscamente de la cama, estaba sudando de pies a cabeza a pesar de tener el clima encendido, volteo al lado izquierdo para ver su reloj "9:55", murmuro mientras Buddy (perro callejero de piel negra que rescato hace pocas semanas de la perrera) le lamia la cara con tal de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando se tranquilizo tomo una ducha y se sirvió un desayuno (el cual compartió con su fiel compañero) antes de que salieran al parque; en cuanto llegaron a su destino el joven se quedo pensativo, solo esperaba que aquello fuera eso, una horrible pesadilla.

En el sótano de un edificio abandonado Pepper despertaba al fin, se froto el cuello pero se asusto al sentir en su cuello una cadena; tras varios minutos de tratar de zafarse (sin éxito) se acurruco con sus piernas con el fin de buscar consuelo.

Poco después escucho pasos, tenía mucho miedo y aun mas al ver entrar al conde Nefaria y al padrastro de su…am…de su amigo.

"Hola querida", dijo burlonamente Nefaria,"¿lista para el video?"

La joven ahora temblaba, pues, desconocía lo que le harían. Zhang le tapo la boca con cinta negra, le puso unas esposas (las cuales tenían puntas pequeñas pero muy filosas) en sus muñecas; mientras su cómplice le quitaba la cadena para cambiarla por un collar puntiagudo de perro (¡que cruel!). Entre los dos la acomodaron en una silla, en la cual amarraron sus tobillos a las patas traseras de esta; el conde saco una grabadora mientras Zhang comenzaba el plan.

-video tortura-

Zhang caminaba alrededor de una temblorosa chica, volteo a la cámara y dijo:

"Hola Gene, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Espero no te moleste que tengamos a tu amiguita, ¿o si?", mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de ella, quien soltaba pocas lágrimas, "Mira chico, las cosas son así, quiero mis anillos de vuelta y te doy 24 horas, si no", alzándole la blusa, "bueno, sabes que hace tanto tiempo ansió esto", mientras rompía el brasiel de la pelirroja quien lloraba más profundamente, termino su cometido y mostro la prenda rota a la cámara, "así que tu sabes bribon, 24 horas; por cierto, nada de decirle a iron man o a alguien más porque entonces", comienza a golpearla veinte veces en la costilla.

-fin video tortura-

Los perversos rieron, asustándola más, el conde se dirigió al departamento del joven para dejarle el video; mientras Zhang la manoseaba y besaba el cuello, tras dos horas regreso el conde quien solo se reía pues esperaba su turno; pero su cómplice le indico que se uniera, por lo que no tardo en quitarle el pantalón y romper sus bragas para lamer sus partes intimas.

La joven no pudo hacer más que llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco sus comentarios y si tienen razón respecto a cambiar a grado M pero lo de las comillas la verdad me agrada ; espero les gusten los siguientes capítulos pero no se preocupen pronto Gene la sacará de ahí. Ah, otra cosa, me gusta tanto el pepper x tony como el pepper x Gene y aun no estoy decidida aunque por el momento le dare mas importancia a genexpepper ya qe si son poquísimas historias de ellos juntos; pero de mientras disfruten!

Tras dos horas de haber atormentado a la joven la dejaron atada por la cadena (al menos le colocaron el pantalón de nuevo y su camisa) dejándola sola con su llanto.

En otro lado, Gene regresa a su departamento acompañado de su perro pero nota rápidamente que su puerta ha sido forzada, el can fue el primero en entrar a investigar y en menos de 10 segundos regreso con un sobre manila, el cual lo tendió a los pies de su joven amo.

El joven tomo el sobre y lo abrió, dentro había un videocasete (no sé si así está escrito correctamente) y una nota diciendo que fuera con todo y anillos a tal dirección si quería ver a Pepper potts viva otra vez teniendo hasta las 6 de la tarde (que tramposos le recortaron el tiempo ); con manos temblorosas ve el video.

"Ahhh!", tirando los libros de la mesa (incluyendo a la mesa) y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, "¿Qué hago si no puedo obtener ayuda? No quiero perderla", sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras Buddy le entregaba una caja de madera, la cual guardaba en el interior de su armario, el joven la tomo con cuidado y con la misma delicadeza saco las pertenencias de su madre, varias fotos de su niñez, la carta que debía abrir al tener los 19 años (adultez en china, sino es así lo siento, la cual alcanzo la semana pasada) y el anillo de tradición en su familia, el cual trata de que se otorgue a la esposa del primogénito.

Gene leyó con cuidado la carta y se puso a llorar, tras media hora de recuperar la compostura se pone su armadura, esconde pequeñas navajas en los costados de la misma; tras estar listo se fijo en su reloj "quedan 4 horas", con tono de ansiedad ya que conocía el carácter de aquel par de viles (disculpen mi lenguaje) personas, "vamos Buddy", mientras cargaba a su fiel perro, "es tiempo de salvarla", decía esto a la vez que se tele transportaba a la dirección establecida.

Estando en un lugar el joven bajo con cuidado a su perro, quien se sento a la espera de su misión, "Buddy", mientras con un conjuro le hacía invisible, "encuéntrala y regresa a mi lado en menos de 3 horas", dada la indicación el can salió corriendo mientras su amo s ocultaba a esperar su regreso.

Buddy recorría e investigaba todo el lugar lo más rápido posible, a la vez que buscaba el aroma de la joven, cada pasillo estaba adornado de fotos donde torturaban a la gente de varias maneras. Estaba preocupado por su amo ya que él en serio amaba a la chica, "debo ser rápido" pensaba el canino, recorrió el lugar ansiosamente pero con suma cautela, llego al sótano, el olor a humedad le mareaba; sin embargo no le prestó atención alguna, se estaba agotando tanto el tiempo (le quedaban 30 minutos para encontrarla) como sus fuerzas.

Poco estaba por caer rendido hasta que escucho leves sollozos a unos pocos metros, con gran esfuerzo se incorporo para empezar a andar de nuevo, al llegar al salón vio una cadena en el centro la cual estaba atada al cuello de la pelirroja a quien tanto andaba buscando; entusiasmado corrió hacía su amo, quien estaba sumamente preocupado pues a Pepper solo le quedaban 45 minutos, de repente vio la silueta de su agotado amigo quien le indico por medio de señas (las cuales le enseño hace varios meses) la ubicación exacta, fue cuestión de segundos la tele transportación hacia el sótano, el joven Khan observo cuidadosamente alrededor del largo pasillo. El joven se encamino hacía la luz que emanaba del final del pasillo, lo que vio lo perturbo profundamente en su alma, su amada joven estaba tirada en el suelo y atada como si fuese un animal; se enfureció pero logro ahogar varios gruñidos. Con gran cuidado se acerco a ella, le empezó a acariciar su pelirrojo cabello cuando ella se estremeció al tacto, le susurro en voz baja y ella alzo la mirada revelando moretones y rojos ojos de tanto llorar.

"Tranquila todo va a estar bien", susurrándole mientras rompía la cadena con sus manos, le abrazo.

"¡Que linda imagen! ¿no crees Nefaria?", se escucho la voz áspera y malvada del padrastro del joven.

"¡Los asesinaré a ambos!", poniéndose enfrente de la temblorosa Pepper.

"Haz lo que quieras pero solo le quedan como 5 horas de vida a ella", señalando divertido a la chica.

"¿de que hablas?", con gran preocupación, "¿Qué le hicieron?"

"Le inyectamos un parasito que la ira comiendo por dentro lentamente y la cura es difícil de conseguir"

Gene se lleno de odio y dolor y ataco hasta matar a Nefaria, lo dejo irreconocible, acto seguido golpeo a su odioso padrastro hasta romperle las costillas.

"¡Dime donde consigo la cura!", asestándole otro golpe.

"To…Tony…Star…Stark", perdiendo el conocimiento mientras de su nariz brotaba sangre; el joven asiático levanto en brazos a la joven y junto a su can se tele transportaron a industrias Stark. Aparecieron de la nada en medio de una junta, lo cual sorprendió a todos pero en especial al joven genio de 18 años de edad, quien corrió hacia su mejor amiga su pequeña hermana, como le empezó a decir hace dos años tras recuperar a su padre.

"¿Qué le has hecho?", mirando con odio a su examigo.

"Fue Nefaria y mi padrastro", con lagrimas en los ojos, necesito tu ayuda Tony", entregándole a la inconsciente joven, "necesita una cura y solo le quedan…cinco horas, hazlo por ella y luego me golpeas si lo deseas".

Tony la llevo a su laboratorio donde empezó a analizar la sangre, mientras el joven estaba absorto acompañado de Buddy en la sala de espera (ya sin la armadura), sería una larga y tormentosa noche, pues, las ya eran las 7 en punto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 2**

-Pesadilla de Gene-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", los gritos de la joven se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. El mandarín no lograba encontrarla y aquellos lastimeros sonidos le hacían temblar de rabia e impotencia; tras varios minutos de recorrer el lugar puerta por puerta la encontró al fin, pero aquella imagen le hizo crear un odio extremo.

Zhang, su padrastro, jalaba con fuerza la cadena, la cual estaba atada a su frágil y sangrante cuello, mientras…mientras…la penetraba salvajemente; sin mencionar que Nefaria le azotaba con un látigo de tres puntas lo cual provocaba el sangrado de su espalda.

-fin pesadilla de Gene-

Gene se levanto bruscamente de la cama, estaba sudando de pies a cabeza a pesar de tener el clima encendido, volteo al lado izquierdo para ver su reloj "9:55", murmuro mientras Buddy (perro callejero de piel negra que rescato hace pocas semanas de la perrera) le lamia la cara con tal de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando se tranquilizo tomo una ducha y se sirvió un desayuno (el cual compartió con su fiel compañero) antes de que salieran al parque; en cuanto llegaron a su destino el joven se quedo pensativo, solo esperaba que aquello fuera eso, una horrible pesadilla.

En el sótano de un edificio abandonado Pepper despertaba al fin, se froto el cuello pero se asusto al sentir en su cuello una cadena; tras varios minutos de tratar de zafarse (sin éxito) se acurruco con sus piernas con el fin de buscar consuelo.

Poco después escucho pasos, tenía mucho miedo y aun mas al ver entrar al conde Nefaria y al padrastro de su…am…de su amigo.

"Hola querida", dijo burlonamente Nefaria,"¿lista para el video?"

La joven ahora temblaba, pues, desconocía lo que le harían. Zhang le tapo la boca con cinta negra, le puso unas esposas (las cuales tenían puntas pequeñas pero muy filosas) en sus muñecas; mientras su cómplice le quitaba la cadena para cambiarla por un collar puntiagudo de perro (¡que cruel!). Entre los dos la acomodaron en una silla, en la cual amarraron sus tobillos a las patas traseras de esta; el conde saco una grabadora mientras Zhang comenzaba el plan.

-video tortura-

Zhang caminaba alrededor de una temblorosa chica, volteo a la cámara y dijo:

"Hola Gene, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Espero no te moleste que tengamos a tu amiguita, ¿o si?", mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de ella, quien soltaba pocas lágrimas, "Mira chico, las cosas son así, quiero mis anillos de vuelta y te doy 24 horas, si no", alzándole la blusa, "bueno, sabes que hace tanto tiempo ansió esto", mientras rompía el brasiel de la pelirroja quien lloraba más profundamente, termino su cometido y mostro la prenda rota a la cámara, "así que tu sabes bribon, 24 horas; por cierto, nada de decirle a iron man o a alguien más porque entonces", comienza a golpearla veinte veces en la costilla.

-fin video tortura-

Los perversos rieron, asustándola más, el conde se dirigió al departamento del joven para dejarle el video; mientras Zhang la manoseaba y besaba el cuello, tras dos horas regreso el conde quien solo se reía pues esperaba su turno; pero su cómplice le indico que se uniera, por lo que no tardo en quitarle el pantalón y romper sus bragas para lamer sus partes intimas.

La joven no pudo hacer más que llorar.


End file.
